


Just Not Done

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Marks, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathstroke learns what happened to Nightwing while Blockbuster was employing the mercenary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not Done

When it came out, namely through the friendly little gossip session one Black Canary was more than glad to share with Deathstroke over drinks in Shanghai, that Nightwing had been captured and tortured by Blockbuster while Deathstroke was nominally on payroll, Slade Wilson saw his temper flare into violent red patterns.

There was an etiquette to the game of crooks and cops and those who sat somewhere in the middle. If a man or woman with the kind of street cred the Terminator had marked someone on either side as 'theirs', you left them out of the serious hurt. Especially if you were employing the Terminator.

So it wasn't any of the henchmen, outside of Lady Vic, that Slade Wilson went to. He paid a lovely visit to Elaine, wherein the woman decided that living a few more years barely on the grace of Deathstroke's whims was worth far more than her paycheck from Blockie.

Ten days later, all nice and legal and with more evidence than the most corrupt judge in all of New Jersey could ignore, Blockbuster was rolled up in a federal sting and launched toward his date with a metahuman facility for holding until arraignment. Detective Grayson never got a whiff of it until it was a done deal.

Pity that Blockie never even made it to the arraignment. That bad heart of his just must have given way under the strain.

Deathstroke, coolly and calmly, let it be known in certain circles just how that prison meal got laced with just the right toxins to trigger a massive heart attack, so that everyone else might just get the message. Nightwing was his, and he wouldn't allow anyone else to hurt him that severely ever again.


End file.
